Filippa Eilhart
Filippa Eilhart '(''Philippa em The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt) é uma feiticeira originária de Tretogor, Redânia. Era conselheira e uma maga de confiança na corte do rei Vizimir da Redânia, e permaneceu na corte mesmo depois da morte do rei. Ela era uma pessoa importante no Conselho de Feiticeiros e uma das poucas que dominavam a arte do polimorfismo, podendo assumir a forma de uma coruja cinzenta. Filippa era uma mulher muito atraente e gostava de ostentar suas adoradas joias de ágata negra. Normalmente deixava os negros cabelos soltos numa pitoresca desordem e se maquiava cuidadosamente. Seu perfume era uma mistura de canela e nardo. Ela aparentava ter 30 anos, mas provavelmente tinha mais de 300. Liderou o Golpe de Thanedd contra a Irmandade dos Feiticeiros, com o intuito de neutralizar supostos traidores aliados a Nilfgaard. Posteriormente, fundou a Loja das Feiticeiras (Estada das Feiticeiras em ) sendo considerada a líder do grupo. Foi um dos 22 feiticeiros a lutar na Batalha do Monte Sodden, à qual sobreviveu. Filippa teve uma relação romântica com o espião redaniano Sigismund Dijkstra, mas perdeu o interesse por homens com o passar do tempo. Ela foi, dentre vários outros feiticeiros, uma das vítimas da Caça às Bruxas. Sua tortura e morte pelas mãos dos homens do arcebispo Willemer são descritas na introdução do Capítulo 11 de "A Dama do Lago". Muitos anos depois de sua morte, ela foi absolvida e canonizada como santa e mártir, passado a ser conhecida como Santa Filippa. ''The Witcher (PC)'' Apesar de Geralt não encontrá-la, seu nome é pronunciado algumas vezes. Especula-se que seja ela ou Keira Metz que esteja conversando com Triss Merigold através do espelho mágico, no início do Capítulo III. * ''"A feiticeira Filippa Eilhart está na cidade" — ''diz uma cidadã, em Trade Quarter ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings '' '''Filippa Eilhart é um personagem principal neste jogo se Geralt escolher ajudar Iorveth durante o Capítulo I. Ela possui alojamento em Vergen, onde vive com sua amante e aprendiz, uma espécie de "feiticeira sob amarras" , Cynthia, bem como uma casa em Loc Muinne. Geralt primeiro a encontra no fim do Capítulo I, ao usar o megascópio de Síle de Transarville durante as investigações do desaparecimento de Triss Merigold, se ele escolher ajudar Iorveth antes de lutar contra Letho de Gulet. ]] Missões associadas * A Matter of Life and Death * Royal Blood * Hunting Magic * The Eternal Battle * Where is Triss Merigold? * Hatred Symbolized * Death Symbolized * Vergen Besieged * Prelude to War: Aedirn * The War Council * The Spellbreaker * For a Higher Cause! Entrada do Diário: Esta foi dificilmente a primeira vez que eu e Geralt encontramos Filippa Eilhart – jóia da corte emTretogor e um dia a feiticeira de confiança do Rei Vizimir II. Filippa era uma das mais talentosas magas daquela época – só uns poucos dominavam a arte da polimorfia. Sua inteligência e a influência que detinha junto à corte redaniana não deveriam ser subestimados. Orgulhosa, independente e extremamente bela, tão graciosa em um exagerado porém elegante vestido quanto em trajes masculinos de viajem, ela era, sem sombra de dúvida, uma das mulheres mais atraentes que já conheci. Mesmo assim, eu não contaria Filippa dentre as mais agradáveis, não obstante o seu incontestável e indiferente charme. Seu olhar, por si só, era suficiente para fazer tremer o mais confiante dos homens, e o simples pensamento de passar uma noite com ela lhe causaria arrepios. À época, Filippa Eilhart estava na cidade de Vergen como integrante do círculo interno de Saskia, a Assassina de Dragões. Seus motivos permaneceram, no mínimo, obscuros – a antiga maga da corte nunca foi conhecida por seu altruísmo. Contudo, não se pode negar que sem sua ajuda Geralt não teria encontrado o caminho através da neblina mágica. Filippa lhe prestara um serviço imensurável naquela época. Suas qualificações no campo de maldições, magia e fenômenos sobrenaturais eram inegáveis. Se havia alguém que poderia ajudar o bruxo nisso até então, certamente era a Srt.ª Eilhart. Ainda assim, eu estava extremamente feliz por ser Geralt, e não eu, aquele obrigado a se dirigir à feiticeira de Tretogor. Foi Filippa quem deu ao bruxo a lista de ingredientes para o antídoto do envenenamento que acometera Saskia. O conhecimento de receitas, ingredientes e de suas propriedades é extremamente útil para desvendar os mistérios da magia. E poucos se igualavam a Filippa nesse quesito. '' ]] ''Filippa enganou todos, não só ao lançar um encantamento sobre Saskia sob o pretexto de ajuda, mas também ao usar Geralt e Iorveth em suas maquinações. Por um lado, era inevitável. Por outro, deixou um gosto amargo, levando a pensar que as ações das feiticeiras são responsáveis pela muito difundida desconfiança em sua profissão e, talvez, até mesmo no gênero feminino. Eilhart sequestrara Saskia e partiu para Loc Muinne. Até então, não sabíamos o que ela estava planejando. * Se Kaedwen vencer o cerco de Vergen: Ao fugir do vitorioso Henselt, Filippa Eilhart se dirigiu, com Síle e Saskia, para Loc Muinne, onde uma reunião de cúpula entre feiticeiros e monarcas estava para ocorrer. '' ''Se Filippa Eilhart contava que seus problemas teriam fim em Loc Muinne, ela se enganou. Foi presa pelos redanianos assim que chegou e jogada em uma masmorra, onde aguardava o julgamento do rei. '' ''Como retribuição por certos acontecimentos no passado, sem contar suas atividades recentes, a feiticeira foi brutalmente enceguecida durante um interrogatório inicial. A morte se revelava como um futuro próximo e provável e parecia que só um milagre poderia salvá-la. * Se Geralt escolher ajudar Filippa em vez de salvar Triss: Geralt não queria ajudar a feiticeira, que retribuiu com traição sua confiança, mas os argumentos de Filippa eram justificáveis. Somente ela poderia desfazer o encantamento sobre Saskia e, assim, o bruxo foi obrigado a confiar nela mais uma vez. ]] Pode-se ter pensado que uma cega e exausta feiticeira não mais teria esperanças de fugir. Porém, ela aproveitou o momento em que seus guardiões estavam distraídos e os enganou. Filippa Eilhart arriscou tudo em uma única cartada e se transformou em coruja, fugindo de Loc Muinne. Dada a presença do vingativo Iorveth, talvez se possa dizer que o medo tenha dado asas ao seu plano de fuga. ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' Filippa reaparece em The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Tendo sobrevivido em Loc Muinne após Radovid V, o Inflexível, atual rei da Redânia, descobrir que Filippa fora a responsável pela morte de seu pai. Radovid mandou arrancar os olhos da feiticeira, mas consegue fugir para seu esconderijo no leste de Velen. Ela entra em contato com Margarita Laux-Antille, explicando-lhe seu plano de recompor seus olhos cultivando tecidos em pedras preciosas, assim como fizera Vilgeforz, e também de ressuscitar a Loja. Então, ela foi a Novigrad em busca da ajuda de seu ex-amante, o feiticeiro Arthur de Vleester. Tendo sido humilhado por ela no passado, de Vleester a convenceu de que estaria mais segura em sua forma de coruja e pôs uma fita de dimerítio em seu tornozelo, impedindo-a de retornar à sua forma humana. Posteriormente à execução de de Vleester durante a caça às bruxas, Filippa caiu nas mãos de Zoltan Chivay, que carinhosamente a chamou de Polly. Ele, mais tarde, a perderia para Sigismund Dijkstra, que por sua vez, cometera um terrível erro ao remover a fita de dimerítio de dela. ]] Filippa imediatamente pode voltar à sua forma humana e atacou Dijkstra em sua casa de banho. Somente a intervenção de Geral pôs fim ao caos gerado pela feiticeira. Após o ocorrido, Filippa foi, então, recrutada para combater a Caçada Selvagem em troca da anistia prometida por Emhyr var Emreis. Após Margarita ser resgatada da prisão em Oxenfurt, ela e Filippa ofereceram a Ciri um lugar na Loja das Feiticeiras, mas esta recusou. Se Geralt escolher participar da conspiração para assassinar Radovid, Filippa, em sua forma de coruja, espiona a reunião. Após Geralt, com o auxílio de Vernon Roche, Ves e soldados temerianos, matar os homens da escolta de Radovid, este busca refúgio em uma casa próxima e é surpreendido por Filippa, que muito ansiosamente já o aguardava. Ela o cega com um pó mágico, como retribuição por tê-la arrancado os olhos, e em seguida, crava um punhal em suas costelas, matando-o. Mais adiante, Filippa ajudou Geralt na busca pela Pedra Solar, que serviria para atrair a Caçada Selvagem para uma armadilha. Enquanto exploravam as ruínas élficas ao norte de Ard Skellig, Filippa questiona Geralt sobre sua atitute superprotetora em relação a Ciri. Ela afirma que a Loja das Feiticeiras não é nenhuma matilha de lobas selvagens que ele pode facilmente afugentar com sua espada, algo do que Geralt, terminantemente, discordou. Uma vez encontrada a Pedra Solar, Geralt logo pensou que Filippa fosse se transformar em coruja e fugir voando com o artefato. Ela, porém, revelou que esse não era o caso, mas que tinha planos para ocupar o lugar de Yennefer junto ao império de Emhyr var Emreis. Eperava que Geralt fosse convencer Yennefer a abdicar. Também em The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, na missão "A mais procurada da Redania", é implicado que Filippa teria abandonado uma mulher para ficar com Dijkstra (Geralt encontra uma nota com essa informação - uma carta da amante rejeitada), o que leva a crer que ela já não se interessava mais por homens quando conheceu o espião, mas que resolveu ficar com ele por algum propósito escuso. Entrada do Diário: Filippa Eilhart, ex-conselheira do Rei Vizimir II, o Justo, integrante do Conselho dos Feiticeiros e posteriormente fundadora da Estada das Feiticeiras, teve um papel importante na história do mundo e na vida de Geralt. Não há como negar o seu talento, nem como alegar que ela não era manipuladora e possuidora de uma ambição doentia. Relatos muito confiáveis indicam que ela teve uma mão na morte do rei Vizimir II e, como integrante da Estada, ela foi implicada no assassinato de mais dois outros monarcas: Demavend de Aedirn e Foltest de Teméria. Por esse motivo, a antiga "joia da corte de Tretogor" era agora procurada tanto pelas forças especiais do Norte quanto de Nilfgaard. '' ''O filho e sucessor do rei Vizimir, RAdovid V, estava particularmente ansioso pela sua captura. Durante o seu último encontro em Loc Muinne, ele fez com que arrancassem os olhos de Filippa. Depois, com a sua fuga ele não queria nada mais do que enfiar a cabeça da "joia da corte de Tretogor" na ponta de uma lança sobre os portões da cidade. '' ''Graças à sua maestria da difícil arte da polimorfia, Filippa havia sido capaz de fugir dos seus perseguidores transformando-se em uma coruja e escondendo-se em algum lugar fora de Novigrad, enquanto esperava o pior passar. Tudo parecia indicar que Filippa não só estava investigando curas mágicas para a sua visão perdida, mas que também estava tomando medidas para a reativação da Estada das Feiticeiras. A sua localização atual, no entanto, permanecia desconhecida. Imagine a nossa surpresa quando descobrimos que Filippa estava bem debaixo dos nossos narizes o tempo inteiro! Durante a sua fuga, ela procurou abrigo com um velho amante, também mago. No entanto, ele deve ter guardado ressentimento do namoro, pois a enganou e a prendeu na sua forma de coruja. Depois de os caçadores de bruxas o levarem, sua casa foi saqueada, e a coruja terminou nas mãos... do nosso querido amigo Zoltan. Infelizmente, Triss descobriu isso logo depois que Zoltan perdera a coruja em um jogo de cartas. O que quer dizer que nossa busca teve de continuar. '' ''E o novo "dono" de Filippa, quem era? Dijkstra. Seria coincidência que ela estava, então, nas mãos do seu ex-amante rejeitado e inimigo odiado? Triss certamente não achava que fosse o caso, suspeitando que o ex-espião tinha criado um ateia de gwent como subterfúgio para acertar umas velhas contas. '' ''Para a sorte de Filippa, Geralt controlou a situação e a salvou de sejam quais fossem os (des)prazeres que Dijkstra planejava. Embora as ações anteriores da Estada fossem altamente controversas, Filippa trabalhou com teimosia para a sua reconstrução, oferecendo a Ciri uma chance de juntar-se a ela como associada plena e igual. '' * 'Se Geralt escolher participar da conspiração contra Radovid:''' ''O fato de Filippa Eilhart, ex-tutora de Radovid, ter sido quem pôs fim à vida do monarca ensandecido pode ser considerado justiça histórica. Ao fazer isso, ela também vingou-se da tortura que a cegara e da morte e perseguição dos seus colegas de prática, muitos dos quais morreram em agonia por ordens de Radovid. '' Categoria:Feiticeiras Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 3 Categoria:Personagens dos romances ar:فيليبا آيلهارت cs:Filippa Eilhart de:Philippa Eilhart en:Philippa Eilhart es:Philippa Eilhart fr:Philippa Eilhart it:Philippa Eilhart pl:Filippa Eilhart ru:Филиппа Эйльхарт uk:Філіппа Ейльгарт zh:菲丽帕·艾尔哈特